


Avoir le choix

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, F/M, Le Collectif NoName Challenge Mai 2017, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 02, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement... choisir ?POV Lucifer prè-épisode 14 de la seconde saison. (Challenge Collectif Noname/ mai 2017)





	Avoir le choix

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge = OS écrit dans le cadre du Challenge du Collectif Noname de mai 2017
> 
> DÉFI : AU SOULMATES - " J'ai une marque sur mon corps qui correspond à ton âme. Tu as la marque de mon âme sur le tien. Maintenant, il faudrait que je saches qui tu es, et où te trouver. "
> 
> Réponse à la question de Louisana : "Vous préféreriez être dans un monde où vous avez une âme sœur, ou dans un monde dans lequel on vit et où on doit chercher l'amour soi-même? ---- mmmh...L'idée d'avoir une âme-sœur qui nous attend est plaisante, mais je ne suis pas fan du concept de destinée. Où est le choix dans tout ça ? Je préfère me retrousser un peu les manches, chercher, me tromper et réessayer que de laisser le "destin" choisir pour moi :) 
> 
> ________________________  
> Donc...Revenons-en au défi!  
> Pour celui-ci, j'ai choisi d'écrire un court OS Lucifer/Candy différant de la trame originale de la série. C'est mon premier essai de challenge. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)  
> Une très bonne lecture à tous! 
> 
> CONSEIL LECTURE : à lire avec "Wicked Game - Ursine Vulpine" pour l'ambiance. Petit fandom youtube transmettant le même état d'esprit : " Lucifer & Chloe/ Wicked Game (story so far) de Always 108.

Lucifer observa d'un œil vague les lumières criardes et multicolores de la ville à ses pieds. Des lumières bien plus vives...bien plus expressives dans l'obscurité que celles qu'il avait pu jusqu'alors contempler à Los Angeles. 

Los Angeles. La Cité des Anges. 

Une ville appropriée pour lui, non? D'autant plus appropriée lorsque cette ville représentait à elle seule sa seconde chute dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Une chute plus douloureuse que la précédente. Une descente dans les abysses de son âme. Une descente vertigineuse et destructrice que Lucifer ne parvenait pas à endiguer. 

Une ville qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. 

Non...Pas qu'une ville. 

Pas uniquement. 

Il avait abandonné beaucoup plus que cela. 

Son âme...et la sienne. 

Il s'adossa contre la vitre, les lumières criardes de Vegas narguant obstinément ses rétines alors qu'il amenait son verre de whisky jusqu'à ses lèvres. Espérant trouver dans ce geste une quelconque échappatoire au tourment qui l'oppressait depuis des semaines. 

Une échappatoire à cette vérité. Une vérité cachant un mensonge. Une manipulation. 

La vérité la concernant. _Les_  concernant. 

Cette simple vérité...Cette vérité qui avait tout détruit. Qui l'avait détruit. 

La vérité à propos de Chloé. 

La vérité sur cette connexion entre eux. Ce besoin incontrôlable d'être constamment à ses côtés. La vérités sur les changements qu'elle provoquait en lui. 

Une terrible vérité. 

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation amère avant de vider son verre d'une traite, sa rage s'éveillant au contact piquant du liquide contre son palais. Il se sentait tellement ridicule, à présent. Ridicule d'avoir cru que...

Il était ridicule. Ridiculement naïf. Le Diable...naïf. Comment...Comment avait-il pu croire que Chloé tenait réellement à lui? Comment avait-il pu tomber dans ce piège? Dans  ** _S_** _on_  piège...Un piège simple...Une manipulation vieille comme le monde. C'était le cas de le dire! 

_L'âme sœur..._

Cette personne indispensable. Unique. Cet être qui acceptait ce que vous étiez...totalement...quoi que les autres...quoi que vous puissiez penser de vous-même. Cette personne vous étant destinée...

Et Lucifer était tombé dans le panneau. Il avait une fois encore obéi indirectement aux ordres célestes du bon  ** _V_** ieux  ** _P_** aternel. Tout comme elle. Et Lucifer s'en sentait vraiment navré pour elle. Elle qui n'avait rien demandé à qui que se soit...se retrouvait destinée à avoir des sentiments pour le Diable. 

Un monstre. 

Un pion. 

Sa vie...décidée à l'avance, quoiqu'elle puisse vouloir...Ses sentiments faussés...dirigés contre son gré...

Décidément...Son Père avait une drôle de définition du libre-arbitre. 

En ce qui le concernait, du moins. Peut-être était-il tout simplement destiné à ne jamais avoir le choix? Cette notion de libre-arbitre était aussi factice et dirigée que ses sentiments envers l'inspectrice. Rien n'était décidable...Ou juste, très peu de choses. 

C'était lui qui avait décidé de partir. Pas son  ** _C_** onnard de  ** _P_** ère. C'était lui qui avait renoncé à un possible "nous". 

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? 

Plonger dans cette relation...cette connexion contrôlée? Accepter cette manipulation? Cette âme sœur prédestinée? 

Non, il avait le choix. Il  _voulait_  avoir le choix...Il voulait qu' _elle_  puisse avoir le choix. Qu'elle soit capable de renoncer à lui...de son plein gré. Qu'elle puisse aimer, chérir...n'importe qui sauf lui. Chloé méritait mieux qu'un monstre comme compagnon. 

Ils méritaient mieux...tous les deux. 

Il l'espérait, en tout cas. 

Lucifer déposa son verre vide sur la table près de lui, frottant doucement ses doigts contre sa paume. Sa paume dépourvue de chaleur. Dépouillée de cette chaleur si particulière. Une chaleur bien différente que celle qu'il avait pu expérimenté en Enfer ou partout ailleurs sur Terre. Pas une fournaise...Quelque chose de plus doux...d'agréable...Une chaleur uniquement accentuée par la proximité de la jeune femme. Par sa main dans la sienne...Par son sourire en coin...Ses yeux gris...Ses soupirs agacés à chacune de ses propositions salaces...

Cette chaleur...Cette marque...Cette sensation corporelle unique et délicieusement étrange. 

Disparue. 

Lucifer se sentait...vide. Éteint. De l'intérieur. Quelle ironie...Lui...Le Porteur de Lumière... _éteint_.

Il ferma le poing, serrant aussi fort que possible...tentant d'estomper cette froideur par cette tension corporelle ciblée. Tentant d'oublier...ne serait-ce qu'un instant...

Préférant souffrir physiquement plutôt qu'affronter cette...cette déchirure en lui. Tout était préférable à cela. 

Tout. 

" _Lucifeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr_ _!_  ", s'exclama une voix aigüe derrière lui. " Où es-tu, chéri ? " 

Tout. 

Il ferma brièvement les yeux tout en desserrant le poing, inspirant profondément avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle venue. Il offrit un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme debout non loin de la porte d'entrée de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il observa Candy refermer la porte derrière elle tout en déposant un nombre impressionnant de sacs sur le sol à ses pieds. Elle semblait avoir plus que profité de ses fonds monétaires illimités. Elle jeta son sac à main sur le bar et trottina le plus rapidement possible – ses talons aiguilles roses fluo rendant sa progression quelque peu difficile – vers Lucifer, les traits de son visage transfigurés par une joie immense et inexpliquée. Elle sauta au cou de ce dernier, le serrant dans une étreinte inconfortable et étouffante. Lucifer n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre son étreinte qu'elle s'écartait déjà de lui, ses lèvres - tout aussi roses que le reste de ses vêtements indécents - se collant aux siennes. Un baiser qui renvoya son esprit au contact de cet éternel tourment. Ce tourment nommé Chloé. Un baiser qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer à celui échangé sur la plage avec l'inspectrice. 

Un baiser tellement plus...puissant. Un contact...Une connexion entre eux. Une connexion presque...spirituelle. Un baiser promettant tellement plus que celui qu'il échangeait à présent avec la jeune danseuse exotique. 

Cette dernière rompit le baiser et déclara : 

" Tu m'as tellement manqué! " 

" Tout comme tu m'as manqué..." Répondit presque immédiatement Lucifer, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres rosées. 

Candy gloussa doucement à ces mots, empoignant de ses doigts manucurés la ceinture de Lucifer pour le tirer tout aussi doucement en direction de la chambre. Ce dernier se laissa faire. 

Après tout...n'importe quoi était préférable à ce vide en lui. 

N'importe quoi...Et n'importe qui. 

Tant que c'était  _son_  choix...

Le Diable n'émettrait aucune protestation.

Tout ce qu'il voulait...C'était avoir le choix.  

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter :)


End file.
